


End Game

by Karthur



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Gen, I think I broke him, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karthur/pseuds/Karthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexei gives Schwann his final orders at Baction Shrine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [middletails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/middletails/gifts).



_"Once the game is over, the king and the pawn go back in the same box."  
—Italian Proverb_

* * *

"You wanted to see me, boss?" the slovenly dressed man drawled in that irritating, rough accent that grated on Alexei's last nerve.

The Commandant glared at him. Between the oversized coat, dirty pants, unshaven chin and messy, tied up hair, he couldn't stand to look at the fellow. The only solace he found was in knowing that in the next few hours, he'd rid himself of this idiot for good. It couldn't happen soon enough, though. He hated the man and despised this crude, cavalier incarnation of him even more. With a raised brow he replied, "I'd think the First Captain of my knights would dress more respectably in front of his superior and address me properly."

The slob rested his hands behind his head and tapped his foot on the stone floor. "I like these clothes."

Alexei drummed his fingers on his desk. The shrine was dilapidated but somehow he'd managed to turn one of the ancient rooms into an office. It wasn't particularly comfortable, just efficient. A desk, a chair and a crooked bookshelf took up little space. Without a rug to deaden the noise, any sound created within seemed to echo with a sinister timbre. "You would, Schwann."

"So? What's the deal, boss?" Schwann asked. His voice curled around every word with a thick guild accent as he played with his brown hair that had been pulled into an impossibly spiky ponytail.

Alexei's eyes narrowed at the man's gross display of insolence. He was certain that Schwann wasn't acting any more. For ten years his subordinate had lived amongst the guilds. Each time Alexei saw him, he seemed to be playing the part less and less, as if he had convinced himself that he was this annoying, nonchalant jackass. Unfortunately, such a charade—if it ever was one—was all for naught. Though Schwann had some deep connections in Dahngrest, he was too honest to be a spy and his loyalties to certain people in the guilds were too strong for Alexei to break. "Get dressed and get your men in position. I left that moron Yeager to deal with your little friends and we both know how reliable he is."

"You think they'll come all the way out here? Kinda off the beaten trail."

"Don't play the idiot," the Commandant snorted, brushing a stray lock of his impeccably styled silver hair back into place. "It doesn't suit you."

Schwann waved a dismissive hand and turned to leave. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, boss."

"Oh, and one more thing," Alexei said, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"What?" Schwann asked, glancing back over his shoulder.

"Speak correctly in my presence!"

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Commandant?" The question was sharp and asked from a firm position of attention.

"That's better," Alexei said, glancing up from the paperwork on his desk. It may have taken an hour, but at least his First Captain looked like one again. The difference between this man and the one he'd seen earlier was uncanny. Clean shaven, hair down and in full uniform it was a considerable improvement. Lacking only the heavy greaves and gauntlets that completed the outfit, he gave a quick salute that Alexei returned. "Are your men in position?"

"Affirmative, sir."

"Good," Alexei said, standing up and stepping around his desk.

"Permission to ask a question, sir?"

Alexei piqued a brow. "Permission granted."

"You're not going to hurt the girl, are you?"

"Don't be spineless, Schwann. You know there will always be causalities."

Schwann's gaze softened. "Sir…she's just a child."

"She is more than a child," Alexei answered, stepping closer to his knight. He owned Schwann and he never wanted to let the man forget it. "She's a puppet, just like you."

"Sir, with all due respect, this doesn't seem right if she is going to be harmed," the knight answered, silently cursing himself for bringing the girl to this place. Even more so, he cursed how the Commandant had become this devil that he loathed. At one time, he had respected the man. How someone managed to go from a dedicated, noble soldier to a power-hungry demon seemed impossible, even to a man who had lived two separate lives for a decade.

Alexei leaned in close to the younger man and hissed, "Shut up! If I wanted your opinion _I'd_ give it to you!"

"Yes sir," was the curbed response as the knight let his gaze drop to the unyielding stone floor.

The Commandant circled around the dark-haired knight, his stride long and measured. It always gave him pleasure to play with Schwann. The fact that his puppet often cut its strings and danced happily among enemies was incredibly degrading and he loved to revisit that humiliation back upon him. Alexei smirked. Since this would be his last chance to torture this particularly irritating subordinate, he wanted to make it count. It may have been sick and twisted to abuse the man, but damn if it didn't arouse him to do so. "We must discuss your role in this little escapade."

"My role, Commandant?" the question sounded almost fearful as it rebounded off the walls of the uninviting room. Schwann wasn't so ignorant to know that his superior enjoyed watching him suffer. Over the years, he'd become accustomed to it and learned that the less of a fight he put up, the more it frustrated Alexei. He wondered what it would be this time. A simple punch to the head? A threat of destroying the formula that kept him alive? Knocked to the ground, Alexei's foot on his back holding him down? A vicious bite on the back of the neck? Held tight by the throat from behind while Alexei rubbed himself against his legs in perverted gratification? Something worse?

"Consider yourself lucky," Alexei replied, patting his knight on the back with affected concern. "Few men get to choose how they die, and since you've outlived your usefulness, it's time for you do just that."

Schwann grimaced and his green eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. He'd figured this was coming. Hell, he'd been praying for it. At this point, it was the only way to end his misery.

"I'm giving you three choices." Alexei said, counting them out on his fingers. "One, you remain here, kill Yuri Lowell and his friends, and the shrine collapses on top of all of you. Two, you remain here, Yuri kills you, and the shrine still collapses on top of all you. Three, I shut down that blastia in your chest and you cower at my feet like a dog until the last breath of life falls from your lips." He gave a wicked, sideways glance at Schwann as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip. "Personally, I prefer the last one. I'd really like to kick you as you gasp for air and then drop your sorry ass into the ocean."

Schwann considered his options for a moment, though he already knew which one he planned to choose. He would not grant this man the thrill or gratification of killing him. "If I fight Yuri, would you allow my men to escape unharmed?"

Alexei nodded. "Of course. You have my word."

"Then, I will."

"That's a good boy," Alexei smirked, his red eyes glinting with malevolent thoughts. "You always were a lap dog, bound to your duty by some twisted honor. As I understand it, that's what that bastard Whitehorse liked about you so much."

Schwann steeled his gaze straight ahead as his eyes seethed half-hooded in rage, preparing himself for the coming abuse. It would be brutal this time. The Commandant wasn't going to send him off to his death without getting in one last helping of degradation.

"I never really trusted you, Schwann," Alexei said with a farcical sigh. "I had spies in the guilds and they kept me well informed about your connections and movements. I've known for years that you weren't always giving me the full story when I asked for information. I often pretended I believed you just to let you think you were one step ahead of me. I also know you were well connected with Whitehorse long before the war. On top of that, I know you were fucking his daughter." He let a few strands of Schwann's hair fall through his fingers as he breathed harshly into the captain's ear. "And I know of the promise you made to her, because you're so _noble!_ Though, not noble enough to stay out of her bed even when she was guild-married to Yeager!"

The knight closed his eyes in torment. He wasn't expecting Alexei to go _there._ He'd rather take a few blows than listen as old wounds were reopened with dull blades. "Respectfully, all of that is in the past and none of your concern, sir." It was more of a sigh than a request spoken through a clenched jaw. But it was a futile plea. Schwann knew he wouldn't garner any sympathy from the Commandant—especially not in these matters.

"Is it, now?" Alexei leaned into his subordinate's face, relishing the perverted pain he was causing. "I wonder if Yeager knew the two of you were sneaking around behind his back or has he yet to find out? Perhaps I'll tell him after you're dead. Though I admit, watching the two of you battle for a guild bitch would be entertaining. Maybe I should have brought her back, too. Just to see that."

"If it had come to that, I would've gladly let him have her rather than subject her to your sick desires," he muttered, holding his anger in check before adding on the requisite "sir."

Alexei laughed. "Oh, so kind of you! Letting a dog out to breed! Oh, what is it that they call marriage in the guilds? Isn't it Marking? Like a dog marks its territory, so do those animals!" Pausing for a moment to sneer, he grabbed Schwann's right arm, just under the shoulder and squeezed it in disgust. "Oh, so maybe that's why you thought you had a right to fuck her even while she was with Yeager. Don't you have one of those lovely little marks, too? Or did she just piss on you to claim you?"

Schwann jerked away, struggling to keep his voice even. "Enough. I don't need to justify my actions in that regard to you."

He took a step back and raised a brow. "Whatever lets you sleep at night, Schwann. I don't really care what you were fucking ten years ago. You probably don't even remember _its_ name."

His fury was barely bridled as he answered, "Casey. _Her_ name was Casey."

"Well, at least _it_ had a name," Alexei shrugged.

"I ask that you not insult her," he said, his words becoming more piercing as his nostrils flared with hatred.

Alexei knew he was treading on a tender spot and loved every moment of it. His teeth were bared as he sauntered around the knight like a wolf preparing for the kill. It was too entertaining to kick this pathetic dog as it waited to be put out of its misery. "Disrespect what? A guild whore who spent too much time on her back? I heard that taking her to bed was part of the initiation into your beloved Altosk. Or at least that's what my real sources in Dahngrest tell me."

"Shut up," Schwann growled, raising his arm to shove his superior away. This had gone way too far. He couldn't allow—no he _wouldn't_ allow—the one woman he'd ever truly loved to be insulted, especially like this. "None of that's true! I'll rip your tongue out with—"

It was a perfect opening for Alexei to sucker punch him in the stomach. "Don't write checks your body can't cash, Schwann! I own you and I will do whatever I want with you. For now, you and your pathetic indiscretions are providing me with some amusement. Enjoy your moment of usefulness."

Schwann doubled over, holding his gut as the wind was forced out of him. Coughing he shook his head and wheezed. "Bastard. I hate you!"

"Of course you do," Alexei spit in his knight's face. "Caged animals always hate that which contains them. Especially those that wander off to mate out of their species, only to be recaptured—"

"Shut up! Shut up! Asshole! Shut—" Schwann snarled, pushing the Commandant away.

"Impudent dog!" Alexei grabbed the dark-haired man's collar and shook him hard. "I brought you back to serve me and instead you ran off to Dahngrest to care for a child you had no obligation to—unless of course, you _did_ , and it wasn't just the guilt of letting his mother die." Leaning so close that his lips were almost brushing the other man's, he continued to twist his blade into Schwann's heart. "Must've been a terrible death, dropped into that pit of fire. She must have burned to death, unless the fall mercifully killed her first. Too bad you weren't strong enough to pull her up. Oh, but then you were—until someone stabbed you in the back and you let her go." He stepped back and rubbed his chin with a feigned look of pity. "What was it that she screamed as she fell? Wasn't it your name? How terribly sad."

Schwann grit his teeth and shook his head, trying to chase his personal nightmares back into their stables. That moment—the one the Commandant so ruthlessly chose to bring up—had caused him more sleepless nights than he cared to admit. Sometimes, on the nights he was able to sleep, he swore he could feel her weight dangling from his arm, her soft-tanned gloves gripping his hand with all her strength as she struggled to pull herself up. And, just before awakening in terror, shaking with sweat, he would hear that tormented scream, the last word she ever spoke—his name shrieked in pure, paralyzing horror. He sighed, giving a confession to the other man, not that it mattered. "Often times, I wish you had just left me dead."

"I couldn't do that," the Commandant sneered, grasping his subordinate's hair and jerking his head back. With intense, carnal pleasure, he licked Schwann's cheek before whispering into his ear. "Who do you think put that knife in your back in the first place? It had to be a clean kill, direct to the heart. I could trust no one else to do it. I learned that with Yeager. His isn't nearly as strong as yours because the wound was sloppy."

Trying to twist his hair free from Alexei's grasp, Schwann reached above his head, struggling unsuccessfully to punch, grab or even claw the other's face. His was voice full of visceral rage he spoke, the words coming harsh, even and methodical. "You're sick! You bastard! You made me drop her! You sacrificed her to turn me into—whatever I am! I'll never forgive that! Never! I will haunt every moment of your life! I will find a way to make you suffer from beyond the grave! When I finally meet you in Hell, I'll kill you again! I will _destroy_ you!"

"I look forward to that," Alexei said, kicking his prey's shins and forcing him to his knees. "But, no, I'm not sick. I just wanted an army of invincible men. Think about it—with hermes blastia implanted in all of my troops they would undeniably loyal and incredibly strong. Too bad there weren't enough for everyone or time enough to conduct the surgeries, but those I were able to create have served me well."

"I haven't served you," Schwann spat as his head was held to look up at Alexei. "I will never serve this demon you've become!"

Alexei jerked him to his feet and released his hair but kept a firm grasp on his neck. "Demon or not, I will always own you. Even in death, you are mine. Your _soul_ will be mine."

"You can have my life but my soul is not yours to take!"

Suddenly, Alexei seized his captain's lips in a vicious, vanquishing kiss. Raking his teeth on the other man's lower lip for good measure as he finally released him, he sneered. "I'll take what I want from you."

Schwann shoved him back. "Get off me!"

"I'm surprised you resisted," Alexei smirked as he took one slight step back. Wiping the spit from his mouth with his sleeve he snickered. "You let a filthy whore climb all over you for years. At least I haven't been passed around an entire guild!"

The knight clenched a fist and swung for the Commandant's face. "I told you to shut the hell up about her! You are not worthy to even speak her name!"

Alexei caught the punch in mid-swing and spun the smaller man around. Forcing Schwann's arm behind his back, he held him in the awkward position and again grabbed his hair. "I repeat for your benefit—you serve me!"

"No, I have only kept the promise I made to a friend years ago," Schwann answered, managing to wriggle free from the other's grasp.

Alexei let him have that tiny victory but he wasn't done. There was one more thing to do, one more thing that would perfectly break the man. "Denial isn't going to get you anywhere, my dear Raven." The Commandant smirked as he gripped the hilt of the short, tasseled sword that Schwann always wore on his belt. Regardless of whether he was playing the knight or guildsman, it was always within a reverent finger's reach. "You just don't realize all that you've done for me all these years. And now, here you are, about to die again for me—all in the name of honor to save your men. Or, maybe it's not about honor. Maybe's it's just that you _want_ to be put out of your misery."

Schwann wrestled the Commandant's hand off the knife with the ferocity of a wounded man fighting for his life. He growled an order at his superior. "Get your goddamn hands off of that!"

"Ah, right," Alexei relented, taking delight in knowing he had just committed the ultimate act of disrespect. "The symbol of a guild marriage. I'll let you keep that. Maybe it'll bring you comfort in this last hour of your pathetic life." He gave a flippant wave. "You're boring me. You're dismissed. Go die already."

"Fuck you," Schwann snarled as he turned on his heel and marched out of the room.

Alexei smirked as he watched his fodder stalk away, pleased to have inflicted such anguish on him. But he still had to have the last word, to dig the last bit of dignity out from the fingernails of his First Captain. He laughed darkly as he shouted down the hallway. "Hopefully you won't disgrace yourself in the upcoming battle. I'd hate to think that you'd go down like your slut of a guild-wife did—dishonorably and without a fight!"

* * *

Death was something that Schwann had actually experienced once. He even remembered the blackness, the leaden limbs, the scent of dry finality and the ashen throat, lined with thick bile and blood that trickled from his mouth. He wasn't afraid of any of those minor inconveniences. Death would be a welcome, peaceful respite from the Hell he had been living the past ten years.

He pulled his greaves on, buckling the heavy armor around his legs without so much as a frown. This was how it was to end. At least his men would be spared—assuming that bastard Alexei kept his word. Still, regardless the outcome of this battle, Schwann promised himself that he'd get even with his former superior—even if he had to wait years for him in Hell.

The gauntlets went on next. As he drew them over his fingers, he steeled himself for what he must do. No matter what, he had to put up a good fight with those kids. There could be absolutely no conversation. If he tried to talk to them, they might not want to kill him or even fight him. He had to get them on the defensive enough to battle for their lives. And with that thought, he sighed. The idea of hurting them—especially Rita and Karol, as they were so young—tore at him. But these kids would fight him to the death—or at least Yuri would. He couldn't show mercy. He couldn't give up this chance to die honorably rather than at the hands of Alexei. He wouldn't give up the chance.

His armored fingers touched the hilt of his knife, still safely tucked into his belt. He gently tugged one of the gilded tassels as one thought lilted through his mind. _I'm coming back to you, Casey. I'm coming back. Just another few minutes. It will all be over and we'll see each other again._

Finding the blind anger that he'd felt moments before with Alexei, he fastened his sword to his hip without emotion. With a long breath, he channeled that unadulterated rage into his false heart, finding the cold, detached resolve that he needed for this battle.

This is how it had to be.

This is how it had to end.

He just prayed that Yuri would make it a clean, fast kill.


End file.
